Opposite Ways - Part 2
by Erica2
Summary: A/U!!! There are five pods instead of four. Who is the fifth one?
1. The Beginning

Author: Erica  
Email: maxandliz747@hotmail.com  
Category: Everyone  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Instead of there being four pods, there are five. I don't really want to give too much information on the story.  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. UPN and company owns them.   
  
Please Feedback   
Hope you enjoy!  
Hugs,  
Erica  
  
  
  
Lightening flickered in the lit sky on the late July evening. Thunder roared all around the  
city. Powerful rain fell down heavily on the city. This wasn't a normal thunderstorm.  
  
  
To look closely, you could see the shape of a weather balloon floating across the  
sky, lights illuminating the sky. Was it really a weather balloon?   
  
  
****Crash****   
  
  
It fell from the sky, onto the hot sand of area 51. The ship shattered into a million  
pieces, any life forms inside, probably not going to make it out in time. Inside sat five  
incubation pods from the great King and Queen on the planet.   
  
  
Two men stepped forward, and whispered, "They have arrived."   
  
  
  
  
The five pods buried deep within the private area away from the civilisation  
began to shatter open. To the eyes of the humans, everything appeared normal on the  
rock formation, but as you approached closer you could see the trembling of the cave. It  
wasn't normal.   
  
  
To look inside you could see the opening of the pods emerging open. The hybrids  
inside pushed through the white, embryonic fluid to start a chapter of a life. The four  
hybrids, covered from head to toe with the gel like fluid began to walk around the inside  
of the cave, trying to figure out where they were. Not one spoke, unable to pronounce the  
words right away. They were to scared to say anything. What would happen?   
  
  
The four hybrids stood together, stretching out their hands as if they knew what to  
do, like they were programmed to experience this exact moment. Sticking out their  
hands, they all placed one on top of the other wondering what was happening. As a  
connection was formed, a bolt of energy floated through their hands to strike down their  
bodies. Hands still placed on top of each other, a white form of energy began to emerge  
from the tips of the fingers. Each one was surrounded by a bright blinding light. As they  
felt the charge of the source taking toll on their body, they stepped back away from each  
other to look each other in the eye.   
  
  
Scared of what to say, one stepped forward and placed his hand on the entrance  
of the cave. For some reason he knew where the exact spot was to place his tiny hand  
still covered in the white liquid. As the brown headed boy stepped backwards, the two  
sliding doors began to open. They hid their eyes as a the Roswell sun shone into their  
eyes. The small hands covered their eyes, unaware of the man stepping in front of them.   
  
  
"Finally you have arrived," the man said.   
  
  
"Who..Who are you," one asked. They all looked cautiously at the man before  
them.   
  
  
Stroking the cheek of the curly blonde headed child, he smiled. "I am your  
protector."  
  
  
"What is a protector?" one child asked. The man closed his piercing brown eyes,  
and shook his head to the side.  
  
  
"I guide you. I will be here. You come to me when you need me," the man  
explained. He looked at the four children who hand their hands locked together. There  
was a bond between each of them that would go through the toughest of times in the  
future to come. They would need the strength they shared together inside of their hearts.  
  
  
"What is your name?" the man heard a child ask.  
  
  
"I'm Kivhar."  
  
  
The four exited the chamber, each two going their separate ways. The curly  
blonde hair child went straight for the arms of Kivhar, tugging the hand of the spiky hair  
child. Then two left behind walked out of the chambers into the darkness of the night not  
aware of the one hybrid still left in the pods.  
  
  
After everyone had left, the hybrid started pushing through the fluid just as how  
the others had. Her long flowing brown tresses flew down to her mid back, white gel  
stuck throughout her hair. Standing, she held out her hand to start the forming of a  
connection with the others. Slowly, a white light began to pour out of her hands to cover  
her small body.   
  
  
As she made her way out of the cave, she saw a man standing before her. "Who  
are you?" she asked. Stepping closer and closer to the man, his smile only got bigger.   
  
  
"I am Nasedo, your protector. I will guide you. I will love you. I will treat you  
well."   
  
  
Locking hands, the two headed out into the world of Roswell where everything  
was going to be changed in the future.   
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part Two

  
  
The two young children who went their own separate ways, hurried through the  
field of trees to try to find the man, Kivhar. He knew the answers they wanted. But  
would they ever find him? Would the answers they needed to seek be lost forever?   
  
  
Hands held tightly, they kept walking until they reached the dirt road. Looking at  
the little girl next to him, he saw her just shake her head. They didn't know what to do?   
If they walked down that road, they would be faced with humans and the possibly the  
truth being exposed? But, Kivhar could have went down the road and then everything  
would be solved. Clutching her hand tightly, they continued to walk down the dirt road,  
hoping to find some sign of Kivhar's where abouts. As they saw the bright lights from  
the black traveling pick up, they stopped. They hid their eyes from the blinding light.   
When the lights flickered off, they joined hands, watching on intently. The pick up doors  
soon began to open, and the two hybrids quickly stepped away frightened of the humans.   
  
  
As they saw the two friendly humans stepping out of the truck, their faces  
immediately softened. Tilting their heads, they watched as they two humans made their  
way over to them. The little girl knew at that moment that these people weren't going to  
harm her or her brother. It was a feeling resting deep within her heart.   
  
  
The man looked at his wife who just stood there staring at the two young children  
before her. "Diane, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Diane raised her shaking hand  
to cover her mouth, no words able to float on top of the air. She shook her head trying to  
understand why someone would leave two special children on the side of the road, to  
wonder about to face the world alone.   
  
  
"I just can't understand how someone could be so cruel to leave these children on  
the side of the road. Phillip, can you?" Diane said, thinking her thoughts aloud.   
  
  
Phillip's thoughts were tunning a stray in his foggy mind. He didn't want to alarm  
his wife that he was uneasy about this situation, but he knew that he couldn't lie.   
Kneeling, he held out his hand for the children to come to him The little girl rushed  
towards the friendly man, clutching her arms tightly around his neck. As the little boy  
watched his sister embrace the man, he knew what he had to do.   
  
  
Diane strided over to little boy who stood there all alone, looking helpless and  
afraid. She took him in her arms, forgetting everything that she was thinking. This little  
boy was going to be her little one forever. Pulling apart, she held out her hand for him to  
take. Climbing into the jeep, the little boy and girl knew that for a while everything was  
going to be all right.   
  
  
Kivhar led the two children safely through the woods to come to their protection.   
When the trees cleared their view, they stopped their steps. In front of them was a  
manchion that for some reason they knew. But neither of them understood how they  
remembered it. Surrounding the house was a river, the pink water flowing as the wind  
blew. At the end of the river was a waterfall, the water cascading down the fall. Next to  
the house was a rock formation, which only the Royal Five could access. Green fields as  
far as the eye could see. Birds flying, landing in the bird bath, rocks circling it. The  
leaves on the trees swirled about.  
  
  
The little boy spoke aloud. "This our home. Our home from our planet," he said,  
pointing to the house.   
  
  
Kivhar shook his head. "You're right," he answered. Twenty years before, after  
the ship crashed here on Earth, in the hot desert of Roswell, Kivhar had began on a  
special project just for the two hybrids that would be living with him. After going over  
memory retrieval techniques with his friend, Nasedo, he began to make a duplicate home  
of the one they shared on Antar. After being notified of the arrival of the hybrids, he  
made sure that everything would be ready. And it was.   
  
  
The young boy took the girl's hand, and they ran off to explore the dimensions of  
the house. Kivhar laughed as they skipped about. These kids were special in a way that  
was so unique. Unique couldn't come close to what they were. He made a promise right  
there that he would never let any harm come to those children.  
  
  
Nasedo jumped into his awaiting truck to drive off to their home. Even though he  
knew that they all needed to be together, all he wanted to do was to leave Roswell. In ten  
years, they would be back again. They weren't meant to be together as one until they  
reached their sixteenth birthday.   
  
  
"Who am I?" the little one asked. Nasedo only smiled.  
  
  
"You my precious one are Elizabeth Parker. I will explain everything later. But  
first, we have to go," Nasedo explained.   
  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. Backing out from behind the bushes, Nasedo and  
Elizabeth began to start their journey. It was only a matter of time before everything was  
out.  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 2:  
  
Liz Parker walked along the sidewalk, her side back pack swinging against her hip. The  
light wind of the south blew around her, stray pieces of her hair falling around her face.  
She reached up and tucked them behind her ear, her hand then resting back to it's place.  
Opening the door to her home, she threw her bag on the wooden floor, retreating to her  
father's bed room. Knocking on the door, her father quickly answered, pulling her inside.   
  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, it's time," he said, moving the hard back books aside for her to sit down.   
She sat down on the bed, and waited for him to begin. Pulling up the black computer  
chair, he sat down across from, taking her trembling hands into his. "Daddy, what's  
wrong? You're scaring me," she asked, her voice straining. Something was not right  
about this. And she bet everything she had that it had to do with who she was.   
  
  
For years she has known the truth behind her existence. As her human brain caught up  
with the progressing alien brain, her father, Nasedo has been telling her the story of who  
she was. To the people of her town, she was just a small town girl, but she knew  
differently. During the time she wanted to learn more about her history, her father's eyes  
lit up, and they went to a certain place that he longed to go once more. It saddened her to  
know that he was all alone here with no one to care and love for. He cared for her, but it  
wasn't the same. He needed someone for himself.   
  
  
"Lizzie, you have to know something. I have kept it from you all of these years. But now  
you need to know. Everything depends on it. That is all you need to know for right now,"  
her father told her.   
  
  
Liz stood and bent down to give her father a hug. He ruffled her hair before she went into  
her room to pack for the upcoming trip. Neatly, she packed her clothes in the black  
leather suitcase she found laying on her bed. Next to it was a smaller bag to take the  
personal things she must have. Walking over to the white book case that her father  
painted for her, she grabbed the books to place in the suitcase for her journey back to  
Roswell.   
  
  
As she walked over to the bed, a book fell from her grasp. Mumbling something under  
her breath, she shuffled over to the case. Stacking the books neatly, she went back to get  
the leather bound book. Her eyes narrowed as she couldn't understand where she had  
seen the book before.   
  
  
Grabbing the book, she slowly opened it, not sure what to except. The pages were like  
glass, needed to be handled with tender care. There were different pictures from various  
times. But there was one page that easily caught her attention. There were five pictures,  
inscriptions written under it. It was a language that she was not familiar with nor had she  
ever heard of it.   
  
  
On the next page, was a picture of five young children. She traced the outline of the  
young girl with her long flowing tresses cascading down her shoulders. Staring at the  
picture, she closes her eyes, her finger on her face, scanning the picture inside of her  
mind. As she closes the book, confusion still apparent in her eyes. Only seconds later  
does she realizes who the young girl was.   
  
"Oh my gosh," she said aloud. Placing the book inside of the suit case under the clothes,  
she zipped the bag, staring ahead at the white painted wall.  
The night soon came to an end, which meant tomorrow would be the start of a new  
journey with many answers following.   
  
  
Nasedo sat on the bed, holding the cordless phone in his lap waiting for the excepted  
phone call. His sources told him that he should be aware of the near future which was a  
reason why he had been anxious to arrive back in Roswell. The phone soon ran, breaking  
his Nasedo from his thoughts.   
  
  
"Hello, Nasedo. It has been a long time since our last meeting," Kivhar said.   
  
  
Nasedo agreed. "Yes, it has."  
  
  
There was a long pause until Kivhar spoke. "It's time to tell them, Nasedo. We have to  
tell them the truth. They can't become who they're meant to become without the  
knowledge. We have to meet again. They have to learn everything," Kivhar exclaimed.   
  
  
Nasedo knew he was right. Liz and himself had to leave this town and go back to  
Roswell where he would meet again with the one who he left behind. "I will be there  
tomorrow," informed Nasedo.   
  
  
Kivhar placed the phone back in it's cradle as he sat in the brown leather chair in his  
office his feet propped against the desk. Laying on his lap was a book, the page flipped   
to the page that explained the future. "All in time my young children," he said.   



End file.
